


Love is in bloom

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: Naughty episode for Novrain's work - WonderwallI am not sure about the effect of pineapple .But i think saga must smell nice with the aroma of pineapple .Juicy and inviting ....XD





	Love is in bloom

I dreamed of the places i've been with you  
How we sat with the stream flowing by  
And then when i kissed you and held you so near  
Tell me why, tell me why you're so shy

来自M国的航班落地已经有一段时间了，可是特殊通道出口始终不见加隆的身影，每次有人走过来的声音时，撒加的身体就因为激动而发冷，他又一次拨打加隆的手机，这个混小子依然没有开机，撒加百分百的确信，加隆是故意的。  
已经是深夜时分了，提前三个小时来到机场的撒加有了点困意，他忍不住打个哈欠，就这一个哈欠的功夫他的身体突然承受了来自外界的一个热烈的拥抱，这个拥抱着实太紧了，紧到撒加觉得两个人的肋骨都要嵌到了一起，他的脚下趔趄了一下，随后死死的回抱住对方，等待许久的重逢一刻，两个人都没有说话，他们只想把自己埋进对方同样的金色长发里，汲取那熟悉的气息。  
直到加隆拖着大箱子背着两个包的经纪人咳嗽出声提醒他们，两个人才恍然大悟的松开对方。  
嘿，还好吗……加隆锤了锤撒加的肩膀。  
撒加伸出手揉乱了加隆的头发，随即揽着他兄弟的肩膀一起向外走去。  
加隆的经纪人梭罗把箱子和背包都放进了车的后备箱后，无奈的看了一眼已经熟门熟路坐进副驾驶位置的加隆，抛给撒加一个这小子就拜托给你的眼神，撒加点点头，对梭罗说：最近我们打算休息一下，一些杂事就辛苦你了。  
好的，你和加隆打算休息多久？  
一周。  
没问题没问题，那么我能问一下你们现在是要去那里吗？  
众所知周，从3年前加隆搬离兄弟俩的那所住宅，撒加也在不久后搬了出去。  
撒加眼睛里温柔的笑意简直要溢满出来：回家。他说。  
开车回家的路上，撒加一直克制着自己因为兴奋而情不自禁不断提速的心情，他很认真的开车，但是右边的脸颊完全可以感受到加隆灼热的目光分毫不动的落在上面。  
他觉得自己的笑肌不受控制的牵动着自己的嘴角。  
撒加，我真是被你传染的越来越笨了，车都走了半个小时我才想起来问我们到底要去哪里？  
如果是在原来，撒加一定会立刻回问加隆为什么你不觉得是自己刚刚发现自己很笨这个事实而要怪到我这里，但是此刻，他只是轻轻的吹着口哨，哼着一首兄弟两人都很喜欢的歌。  
不需要解释什么  
就如同你得到一份称心的工作  
夜晚驱车出去  
当我与你相遇  
你站在你家门前  
你告诉我你会一直等我  
当你牵着我的手  
我知道那就是永恒  
那是我生命之中一段最美的时光

到家的时候已经是凌晨1点，兄弟俩却毫无睡意，两个人简单的冲了个澡之后就窝在起居室的沙发上，手里捏着啤酒，恨不得把这三年里没说的话一起说完。  
空啤酒瓶子在他们脚底下七歪八倒了一堆，撒加脸上泛起了红晕，加隆也是醉眼迷离，他环视着几天前被撒加亲自动手清扫的干干净净的房间，长叹一声，身体沿着沙发的靠背慢慢下滑，歪倒在撒加身上。  
终于回家了……他心满意足的低声嘟囔着，终于抗不过醉意，闭上眼睛睡着了。  
他的手臂下意识的搂住撒加的腰，一张脸挤在撒加胸口和沙发靠背之间，看样子是一个炸雷都叫不醒他。  
虽然很想拖着加隆去洗澡然后在把他扔回自己的房间，但是撒加也觉得眼皮发涩头晕腿软，弟弟久违的气息和体温近在咫尺，三年的分别时光转瞬消失，两个人仿佛又回到了12岁那年，人生中那段所有的苦难都一夜之间降临的时光，爆发了惊恐症的加隆整个人都处在崩溃的边缘，他不能离开撒加，如果撒加因为别的事情消失在他的视线里超过一刻钟加隆就会心悸到无法呼吸，好像随时都要死掉，每天晚上他都要缩在撒加的床上紧紧搂着兄长，像一只落入陷阱绝望挣扎的小动物一样惊惧万分，白天里嬉皮笑脸似乎一切都无所谓的加隆到了晚上就把自己拼命的挤入哥哥的手臂和被子之间，而因为人生变故成熟的格外迅速的撒加则展露出无穷无尽的温柔和包容，他耐心的抚慰着自己的弟弟，轻轻的拍着加隆的后背，直到他安心的入睡后自己才能在疲惫中昏昏睡过去。  
想到这里，撒加给自己调整了个舒适的姿势，拽过扔在沙发扶手上的外套盖在自己和加隆身上，在天色已经开始亮起来的黎明，他也睡着了。  
第二天，两人连门都不想出，就窝在家里翻出旧唱片听，然后继续聊天，加隆点了外卖送到家里，两大桶肯德基全家桶看的撒加直叹气，为了吃的健康点撒加在厨房里开始做简单的沙拉，刚刚洗完澡甩着头发上水珠的加隆大大咧咧的伸手去抓，撒加拍掉加隆的手，端着沙拉碗走向起居室，任凭身后跟着的加隆继续甩着身上的水，拖鞋都懒得穿的加隆就这么裹着浴巾歪倒在沙发上，一头金发湿漉漉的像一只金毛猎犬对着桶里的炸鸡流口水，撒加看了却只想开心的笑。  
如果是原来，大概兄弟俩已经要争吵起来，撒加会数落加隆吃的太不健康，洗完澡不穿好衣服就躺在昂贵的真皮沙发上，光着脚踩在地板上毫不考虑爱做卫生的撒加的心情，诸如此类种种，加隆则会反唇相讥撒加太婆妈，天天啰啰嗦嗦没完，家就是用来放松的地方等等。  
奇怪，两个人心里都在纳闷为什么突然之间两个人就再也找不到可以争吵的事情，似乎一切都理所应当，一切都可以顺其自然。  
撒加洗完澡出来时加隆已经一个人解决掉了4个鸡翅，加隆嘴里含着被吃的很干净的鸡骨头，抬头看见他哥和他一样腰间裹着个浴巾就出来，浑身散发着草本沐浴露的清香，头发只吹干了一半，和自己相比略白一些的肌肤上还有没擦拭干净的水珠时，加隆笑的格外开心。  
快来快来，给你留了好几个鸡翅，我不会独吞啦！  
敢独吞所有鸡翅看我怎么收拾你这个混小子，撒加在加隆的额头上不轻不重的凿了一个暴栗。  
于是兄弟俩就这样安心的挤在沙发上一起吃着炸鸡，先行解决了不少的加隆觉得有些饱了，于是他停了下来打量着依然在很认真的对待吮指原味鸡的撒加。  
撒加的侧颜非常美，当然对于相貌出众的兄弟二人来说，天天朝夕相对的另一张脸，已经把美这个词拔高到一个常人难以企及的高度，可是加隆还是会觉得，撒加会在不经意的分分秒秒之间，让他的心跳小小的加速一下。  
撒加金色的长发被稍稍打理了一下，披在后背上，几缕落了下来垂在线条精致完美的脸侧，这一幕若是拍成照片发出去会让全世界的女性歌迷都为之尖叫吧……加隆心想，此时撒加干掉了第二个吮指原味鸡，并且心满意足的吮了一下自己的手指，据说这样炸鸡留在嘴里的味道更香。  
加隆心里咯噔一声，他能清楚的听见自己大脑里有一个线断掉的声音。  
他系好腰间的浴巾，站了起来。  
还有很多，你不吃了么？撒加嘴里含着鸡翅含含糊糊的问他。  
我突然觉得有些热，再洗个澡。  
不怕洗脱皮啊……撒加看着加隆的 背影，全然忘记了这句话是加隆经常挂在嘴边用来损他的。  
加隆背对着他哥竖起了中指。  
轻轻的打了个饱嗝，真的吃的太多了，撒加心想，加隆如果在像刚才那样直勾勾的看着他，他真的不知道已经无法再吃下去另一块炸鸡的自己该做点什么才好。  
早晨醒来时加隆依然紧紧搂住自己的手臂和他孩子一样安心的睡脸。  
靠在沙发上浴巾松垮垮的挂在腰间的加隆，被阳光晒成小麦色的皮肤和线条流畅的肌肉。  
真的是……一个人太久了么……撒加苦笑着问自己。  
巧得很，此时正站在冷水下的加隆，也在问自己同样的问题。

 

就算是初夏时节，洗上这么长时间的冷水澡还是有点凉了，不过加隆完全没有在意冷水带来的寒意，他觉得这种温度完全不能驱散此刻在他身体内到处窜动的那股火苗。  
用力的揉搓着自己的脸，加隆想让自己清醒起来，刚才撒加吮吸手指的那一幕依然不屈不挠的在脑海里挥之不去，非但如此，还衍生出无数既虚幻又真实的画面，冷水让加隆情不自禁的打着寒颤，身体里的热度却愈演愈烈犹如岩浆一样快要爆发。  
把水流扭到最大，加隆绝望的用额头磕着浴室墙壁，他不愿意面对脑海中的那些画面，可是身体比潜意识更诚实的先一步表现了出来。  
绝望而无奈的咒骂着自己，加隆决定自己解决一下，不然他没法出去面对撒加。  
手刚刚伸下去，因为加隆在浴室里待了时间过长而开始担心的撒加的声音传了进来，加隆，已经匆匆换上衬衣牛仔裤的撒加敲了敲门，加隆你怎么了，你没事吧？  
我……我没事我没事，我马上就出去。  
身体还是这个样子，又没有带衣服进来，怎么马上出去？加隆绝望的想着。  
你确定吗？你今天已经洗过两次澡了？我先进来了啊。  
别……别！  
撒加站在浴室门口，看着冷水龙头下慌乱无措的加隆，还有加隆一览无余的身体。  
热血同时涌上两个人的脸颊，尴尬无比的沉默一刻过去，撒加飞速的扫了加隆下身一眼，装出若无其事的样子，走过去关掉依然哗哗作响的冷水龙头。  
冷水澡洗太长时间对身体不好，别怪我又唠叨你，你也28岁了，这点道理还不懂？  
加隆一声不吭的接过撒加递过来的长浴衣穿上，崭新柔软的棉质浴衣很舒服，但是过于柔软的浴衣完全无法遮挡住加隆依然挺立的下身。  
就算是血液倒流，也要保持冷静，撒加暗暗调整着呼吸，让自己狂跳的心平静下来一点点：出来吧，我给你吹头发。  
开到最大功率的吹风机很快就吹干了加隆那一头阳光样耀眼的金发，加隆依然困坐在沙发上，乖巧的像等待主人的宠物，只有在撒加转到他正面的时候想起来什么一样又紧了紧浴衣的腰带。  
依然手持吹风机的撒加瞄了一眼浴衣下摆缝隙中露出的小麦色的肌肤，那是加隆紧实的大腿位置，撒加咽下一口口水，艰难的开口。  
加隆，这三年……你有约会过女孩子么？  
有过啊，和你一样，你不也约会过女孩子么？  
撒加放下吹风机，看着加隆。  
最后也和你一样，全都无疾而终了啊……  
这是真的，这三年来虽然两个人很少联系，但是撒加一直通过各种媒体渠道关注着加隆的动向，甚至连他的八卦新闻也不会放过。  
兄弟两人都很低调，不是喜欢拿自己私生活炒作的人，所以偶尔有加隆约会什么女孩子的新闻，总是会被各路新闻媒体大书特书，即便如此，所有和加隆传过约会绯闻的女孩子，基本熬不过一个月就销声匿迹了，媒体镜头下出现的，永远是那个背着吉他形单影只的加隆。  
做哥哥的硬着头皮把这尴尬的对话继续下去：那么有没有考虑过是什么原因呢？  
这个问题你有问过自己么？加隆抬起眼睛看着撒加。  
撒加一阵口干舌燥，他躲闪着加隆的眼神，起身想要离开，却被加隆一把拽住他的右手。  
还是说，加隆眼神灼灼逼人，经过了三年的分离，加隆在也不想浪费任何时间在和撒加磨嘴皮上，更何况刚才在撒加给他吹头发的过程中，他已经从撒加那游离的眼神和时不时咬住嘴唇的小动作推测个八九不离十，他的兄弟，自尊心奇高又总是喜欢自我纠结，关键时刻不推他一把，他永远都在那里自我争辩。  
加隆拽住撒加的右手，探入自己的浴衣领口，放在被依然涌动在身体里的岩浆烫的火热的胸口上。  
还是说能让你有感觉的不是她们？  
强有力的心跳，随着指尖薄薄的皮肤传递过来，同时过来的还有电流一样的酥麻感，撒加目瞪口呆了好一会，两人四目相对，一言不发，加隆虽然壮着胆子走出这一步，心里却慌乱起来，他赌的太大，万一撒加说我只把你当成亲密无间的兄弟，他就在没有退路了。  
所以他现在只能倔强的和他的兄弟对视， 他看着撒加的眼中如大海般翻滚着汹涌的浪涛，然后归于平静。  
撒加点点头，抽回了自己的手。  
加隆的心在冰冷的黑暗中飞速下坠。  
你说的对，撒加的声音响起，我确实对她们没有感觉。  
他扶住加隆的肩膀，把自己的弟弟牢牢的固定在沙发上，这回换过加隆目瞪口呆了。  
撒加的声音不大，但是足够两个人都听的清清楚楚。  
你从浴室里出来的那一刻，我就硬了。  
就算是初夏时节，洗上这么长时间的冷水澡还是有点凉了，不过加隆完全没有在意冷水带来的寒意，他觉得这种温度完全不能驱散此刻在他身体内到处窜动的那股火苗。  
用力的揉搓着自己的脸，加隆想让自己清醒起来，刚才撒加吮吸手指的那一幕依然不屈不挠的在脑海里挥之不去，非但如此，还衍生出无数既虚幻又真实的画面，冷水让加隆情不自禁的打着寒颤，身体里的热度却愈演愈烈犹如岩浆一样快要爆发。  
把水流扭到最大，加隆绝望的用额头磕着浴室墙壁，他不愿意面对脑海中的那些画面，可是身体比潜意识更诚实的先一步表现了出来。  
绝望而无奈的咒骂着自己，加隆决定自己解决一下，不然他没法出去面对撒加。  
手刚刚伸下去，因为加隆在浴室里待了时间过长而开始担心的撒加的声音传了进来，加隆，已经匆匆换上衬衣牛仔裤的撒加敲了敲门，加隆你怎么了，你没事吧？  
我……我没事我没事，我马上就出去。  
身体还是这个样子，又没有带衣服进来，怎么马上出去？加隆绝望的想着。  
你确定吗？你今天已经洗过两次澡了？我先进来了啊。  
别……别！  
撒加站在浴室门口，看着冷水龙头下慌乱无措的加隆，还有加隆一览无余的身体。  
热血同时涌上两个人的脸颊，尴尬无比的沉默一刻过去，撒加飞速的扫了加隆下身一眼，装出若无其事的样子，走过去关掉依然哗哗作响的冷水龙头。  
冷水澡洗太长时间对身体不好，别怪我又唠叨你，你也28岁了，这点道理还不懂？  
加隆一声不吭的接过撒加递过来的长浴衣穿上，崭新柔软的棉质浴衣很舒服，但是过于柔软的浴衣完全无法遮挡住加隆依然挺立的下身。  
就算是血液倒流，也要保持冷静，撒加暗暗调整着呼吸，让自己狂跳的心平静下来一点点：出来吧，我给你吹头发。  
开到最大功率的吹风机很快就吹干了加隆那一头阳光样耀眼的金发，加隆依然困坐在沙发上，乖巧的像等待主人的宠物，只有在撒加转到他正面的时候想起来什么一样又紧了紧浴衣的腰带。  
依然手持吹风机的撒加瞄了一眼浴衣下摆缝隙中露出的小麦色的肌肤，那是加隆紧实的大腿位置，撒加咽下一口口水，艰难的开口。  
加隆，这三年……你有约会过女孩子么？  
有过啊，和你一样，你不也约会过女孩子么？  
撒加放下吹风机，看着加隆。  
最后也和你一样，全都无疾而终了啊……  
这是真的，这三年来虽然两个人很少联系，但是撒加一直通过各种媒体渠道关注着加隆的动向，甚至连他的八卦新闻也不会放过。  
兄弟两人都很低调，不是喜欢拿自己私生活炒作的人，所以偶尔有加隆约会什么女孩子的新闻，总是会被各路新闻媒体大书特书，即便如此，所有和加隆传过约会绯闻的女孩子，基本熬不过一个月就销声匿迹了，媒体镜头下出现的，永远是那个背着吉他形单影只的加隆。  
做哥哥的硬着头皮把这尴尬的对话继续下去：那么有没有考虑过是什么原因呢？  
这个问题你有问过自己么？加隆抬起眼睛看着撒加。  
撒加一阵口干舌燥，他躲闪着加隆的眼神，起身想要离开，却被加隆一把拽住他的右手。  
还是说，加隆眼神灼灼逼人，经过了三年的分离，加隆在也不想浪费任何时间在和撒加磨嘴皮上，更何况刚才在撒加给他吹头发的过程中，他已经从撒加那游离的眼神和时不时咬住嘴唇的小动作推测个八九不离十，他的兄弟，自尊心奇高又总是喜欢自我纠结，关键时刻不推他一把，他永远都在那里自我争辩。  
加隆拽住撒加的右手，探入自己的浴衣领口，放在被依然涌动在身体里的岩浆烫的火热的胸口上。  
还是说能让你有感觉的不是她们？  
强有力的心跳，随着指尖薄薄的皮肤传递过来，同时过来的还有电流一样的酥麻感，撒加目瞪口呆了好一会，两人四目相对，一言不发，加隆虽然壮着胆子走出这一步，心里却慌乱起来，他赌的太大，万一撒加说我只把你当成亲密无间的兄弟，他就在没有退路了。  
所以他现在只能倔强的和他的兄弟对视， 他看着撒加的眼中如大海般翻滚着汹涌的浪涛，然后归于平静。  
撒加点点头，抽回了自己的手。  
加隆的心在冰冷的黑暗中飞速下坠。  
你说的对，撒加的声音响起，我确实对她们没有感觉。  
他扶住加隆的肩膀，把自己的弟弟牢牢的固定在沙发上，这回换过加隆目瞪口呆了。  
撒加的声音不大，但是足够两个人都听的清清楚楚。  
你从浴室里出来的那一刻，我就硬了。  
加隆还没来得及和他哥来个HIGH FIVE，就整个人被推倒在沙发上，他睁大了眼睛难以置信的看着撒加的脸骤然贴近，感觉到了撒加温软湿润的嘴唇落在自己的唇上。  
撒加，在，吻，他。  
大脑还没有在情势急转之下处理过来这太丰富的信息量，身体就先一步作出反应，刚才好不容易冷却下来的身体瞬间沸腾了，他伸出手臂勾住撒加的脖子把他拉向自己，隔着撒加的牛仔裤他都能感觉到哪里的硬度，这一认知让加隆更加兴奋了。  
狂野的吻如同要吞噬掉对方，舌头都被对方吮吸的生疼，手在对方身体上摸索着，贪婪的探索着每一个熟悉又陌生的地方，加隆的浴衣腰带被扯开，整个因为激动而在颤抖着的身体都被撒加死死压在身下，他也毫不客气的一把撕开撒加的衬衣，任凭衬衣扣子迸裂散落 一地，撒加抬起腰部在加隆的帮助下脱下了身上的裤子，两个人紧紧抱在一起野兽一样在沙发上纠缠着。  
两个人赤裸的胸膛贴在一起摩擦着，不同于女人柔软芬芳的身体，男人和男人拥抱在一起，到处都是饱满的肌肉，流畅紧绷的身体线条，还有火热到炸裂的荷尔蒙气息。  
什么伦理，什么道德，都去死吧，两个欲火焚身的男人的世界里没有那么多啰嗦的字眼。  
只不过……等等，加隆突然反应过来一件事，他努力把正埋头在自己脖颈处吮吸的撒加推开一些。  
你干嘛？发丝凌乱满面通红的撒加很不满的瞪了加隆一眼，把自己的腰部沉了下去，他满意的感受到加隆的身体在沙发的弹力下向上回弹时带来的美妙触感。  
为什么是我在下面？加隆和他哥大眼瞪小眼。  
这种时候你和我讨论这个？撒加一口含住加隆的耳垂，他的右手沿着加隆的腰线摸索下去一把握住加隆滚烫坚硬的身体，快速的搓动起来。  
心理和生理极度亢奋的情况下感受到的这直接强烈的刺激让加隆觉得两眼发花，他从来没有这么喜欢过撒加如此独断专行的一刻，但是，该嘴硬的时候他也没放弃。  
为什么不能说……加隆喘着粗气挣扎着，谁规定你就得在上面？  
不满意就下回再说！  
为了堵住加隆那张喋喋不休的嘴，撒加的舌头趁着这个机会探进了，舌尖挑逗着敏感的口腔黏膜，加隆只剩呜咽着表示反抗的份了。  
如同电流一样酥酥麻麻的感觉从小腹升起，加隆扣住撒加的肩膀，在撒加的气息和身体下快乐的想死。  
快，快点，我要到了。  
没多大一会，加隆就眼前一阵金星乱冒的在他哥手里射了出来，他气喘吁吁，瘫软在沙发上，这种爽翻天的感觉如同飙风席卷了他的整个世界，然而撒加并没有就此放过他，在加隆汗津津的锁骨上咬了一口，撒加身体下滑来到加隆的双腿间，满意的理了理哪里的毛发，一口含住已经开始变软的东西继续吮吸起来。  
你想要我的命啊……加隆呻吟着，他的整个灵魂都要被这几下弄的飘飘欲飞了。  
撒加微颦着眉头从加隆的腿间抬起了头，他抿着嘴，一脸难以言喻的表情。  
加隆撑起身体，他还因为高潮而微微眩晕着，他搂住撒加问：你怎么了？  
撒加犹豫了一下，还是开口了：以后你不准吃炸鸡，不准喝啤酒。

 

为什么？  
因为……撒加抿了抿嘴，一脸纠结，加隆立刻就明白过来，恼羞成怒，捏着撒加的脸颊把他哥晃来晃去。  
撒加啊撒加，我就知道你那该死的洁癖又发作了！  
这和洁癖没关系好不好？和饮食习惯有关系，撒加抓过加隆的手指放在嘴里轻轻的咬着，饮食清淡的人就是会比饮食重口味的人体味要淡很多你知道吗？  
我才不信呢，加隆气鼓鼓的，他瞄了一眼撒加的下身，哪里依然挺立着，当然了，刚才一直是撒加在为他服务。  
什么饮食清淡味道就淡的鬼话，还有你那个不服下次再说的混蛋逻辑……加隆拽过撒加把他推倒在沙发上，报复性的吮吸着他的乳头，直到撒加忍不住呻吟出声才放过，看着撒加神色迷离的眼神他快乐的吹了一声口哨：你比我想象的敏感多了。  
加隆继续作死的在他哥胸前戳了又戳，这边的似乎比这边的更敏感一些呢？  
别废话了，好吗？撒加又气又急的扭动了一下身体。  
把脸贴在撒加肩头蹭了一蹭，我在废话一句，加隆说：抱着你的感觉真好……所以你尝起来又会如何呢？  
真的只有男人，才最了解男人想要什么。而别人的唇舌和自己的手指带来的感觉，确实是太不一样了。  
撒加双手插进加隆的头发里，他重重的喘着粗气浑身发抖的扶住加隆的头，用力挺起腰部迎合着加隆的动作，加隆因为嘴里一直含着东西所以说话也是含含糊糊的：撒加……你尝起来有点咸。  
这种话听起来，真是太羞耻了。  
加隆故意用舌尖在撒加身体的尖端重重的滑了个圈，这一太过强烈的刺激对本来已经挣扎在爆发边缘的撒加来说已经超过可以承受的范围，他弓起身体拼命的向后撤，他不想让自己释放在加隆嘴里，微弱的理智和汹涌澎湃的快感下，撒加一败涂地，抽搐着释放了，他大汗淋漓的躺在哪里，意识游离了好一会，直到加隆凑过来躺在他的身边紧紧的搂住他，他才惊觉刚才发生了什么。  
我……他微微动了动身体，但是被加隆按住，加隆竖起一只手指压在撒加的嘴唇上。  
撒加，收起你那些饮食清淡的鬼话，从此以后你也不准吃炸鸡，不准喝啤酒。  
两个人笑着抱在一起，这个沙发躺两个人还是有点太小了。  
加隆，我们得出门一趟，撒加坐了起来。  
去哪里啊？加隆懒洋洋的抚摸着撒加的腰部。  
去买安全套和润滑剂啊，撒加捏住加隆的下巴摇了摇，你该不会以为这样就算完事了吧？  
当然不会，加隆躺在那里没有动，手指在手机上滑来滑去。  
撒加挑挑眉毛：这么长时间没开机，有人着急了？  
加隆把手机甩给撒加，自己看，我要抢在你这个洁癖前去洗澡。  
今天第三次了喔？撒加笑着拿过加隆的手机，一个噱头十足的标题跳入眼前：“菠萝汁真的能改变semen的口味吗？揭开oral sex的三大迷思”  
加隆！他把手机扔在沙发上追进了浴室：你知道我最讨厌的就是菠萝！  
…………  
撒加，这是什么啊，加隆好奇的拎着放在起居室茶几上的食物盒子，他看不懂上面印刷的中文。  
那个啊，是米罗和卡妙旅游回来的礼物，他说很好吃，特意为我们准备的。  
撒加一边把衣服从洗衣机里拿出来一边隔着一个阳台回答加隆  
难得这小子这么有心呢，加隆想着，他对着盒子上那三个大大的汉字“凤梨酥”发呆，所以这到底是什么？  
我也不知道啊，撒加笑着走了过来，反正他特意告诉我了一件事。  
喔？  
他说这个是菠萝口味的。


End file.
